Let it die
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [One shot][Song Fic] The leading events to Rose's leaving.


Okay this is lack of Role Playing, idea's form in my head and bubbles shall burst…

x3 Okay so I'm trying to make this a really long one shot songfic. Good luck to me, eh?

God xD Rose is SUCH a whore lately, then again her uncle is this biggest whore so there's like…no real issue.

Pairings: RoyRose, EdRose, RoyEd, RoyAi, AruWin

Song: Three Days Grace- Let it die

------

_We had fire in our eyes /_

"Taisa…" she muttered softly hand groping around the empty space on the bed, nope…he was gone. She lifted her gaze; she always slept in after…that. She sat up on her knees, long white t-shirt covering her as she sat up right. Her ice blue eyes blinking several times as her arms rose above her head in a long stretch. Her eyes wandered to the clock in hope to seek the time.

Three o'clock.

Her intelligent blue eyes grew wide, mouth left open slightly.

"T-three!?" she squeaked. She darted from the back room to her own, reaching in her closet for a white tank top, shuffling through her drawers to find a pair of shorts, only finding tan pants. She shook her head and slipped them on hopping around the room towards her dresser. She took the comb and ran it through her rosy red locks as she zipped the pants up.

He won't be mad. She nodded to herself, quickly hurrying into the kitchen, throwing together his favorite lunch. She had a few clips in her teeth, deciding after that they would be pointless. She felt a little tipsy today. She put the pins down and let the door swing open. The swift breeze catching her shoulder length locks, she smiled into the breeze as she slipped on her tan coat, carrying the heated drink and lunch in a cloth, and started hurrying down the street.

It was her only excuse really, her only excuse to see him…She loved seeing him. More then most would understand. She didn't understand why running would help, she didn't seem to be moving, but she was. Closer to him. Closer to the smell of sulfur and cherries. The greatest smell in the world to her. 

She avoided her collision with a soldier with great skill, getting her usually 'watch it Rose'. That's right, that's who she was, Rose Mustang. The Flame Alchemist's niece, or was she more then just a niece…maybe to her, but not to others. They didn't see the hurting eyes of the dark haired man like she did; she'd do anything, anything to stop that pain and she does. Every time he asks her to, she does, she would gladly do it again and again for him. Complete him, make all the pain go away, but in all reality…He healed her pain…all the memories were washed away. It was just him, her world revolved around him…

Her thoughts stopped when she came to the door, she looked up at the name plate on the hardwood.

**Brigadier General Roy Mustang**

Rose's mouth turned into a cheerful smile. She knocked, hearing that grunt of come in.

"Hey Taisa!" she smiled, he looked up, deep blue eyes softening at the sight of her, "I brought you lunch." she smiled at him. He folded his hands, the smooth fabric of his flame gloves slid together with ease, eyes closing briefly before waving his hand.

"Hawkeye you are dismissed for lunch, I shall be eating alone with my niece." he cooed calmly as Hawkeye obeyed the order, leaving quietly. He smiled at her,

"Hello, Rose." he smirked as she placed the lunch on his desk.

"Brought you your favorites!" she smiled, "Those noodles, I'm trying to get them right. But I tried, some rice, and some coffee." she smiled, crossing her arms in accomplishment.

"And dessert?" he smirked. She glared,

"No." she shook her head, turning away, "Not today, I'm still tired from last night…" she muttered, she was feeling a bit tipsy, but was too happy to see him to notice. He seemed to laugh at her response.

"Was I too rough?" he asked. She clenched her teeth,

"Don't be stupid." she placed her fists on her hips, glaring at him, "I can take anything /you/ could dish out." she paused, brain catching the words that had already flown out of her mouth. She heard the chair slide across the carpet… 

/_In the beginning I never felt so alive_/

Her chest rose and fell, curled beneath his coat as he scribbled his name upon the pieces of paper. Was she regaining consciousness? Every part of her body hurt….ho…holy crap… Her eyes looked lifeless and her body refused to move. He went to get another pen when he noticed she was awake. He smiled,

"Was I too rough?" he smirked. She glared forcing herself to sit up.

"S-shut up…" her whole body was shaking. It wasn't quite painful, but…she shakily got to her feet. That was a bit too much; she had never been so shaky. She needed to lean on the desk.

"Want to-"he was stopped by the look in her eyes,

"No." she muttered taking a few breaths before standing up. He smiled, pulling her into his lap, she cringed, "Watch it, I hurt thanks."

"I was too rough." he snorted, "You /can't/ take it." he said rubbing her bare stomach, she just sat there.

"You need to eat before Riza comes back," Rose gave a deep breath, which sounded more like a sigh. He nipped her ear and let her go; she shakily stood, soon regaining her real balance. She grabbed her coat.

"Same time?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I live there, Taisa." she said sliding her arm into the sleeve, "Later."

/_In the beginning you…_/

She sat there waiting, but the door didn't open. She watched the candle in her hand melt away, watching the flame, eating the wick, as it died. She gave a sigh, lifting her fingers in a swift snap so the candle lit again. Watching the flames devour the wick. Her eyes drifted to the door, then the clock, four am. She set the candle in front of her on the couch, watching the fire burn.

Fire reminded her of him.

Why was he so late? What if something happened to him? She watched the flame, resting her head between her outstretched arms, her eyes drooping. He couldn't have worked himself overtime this much, what could he be doing…or more or less whom could he be doing.

The candle flicked out once more, she didn't even bother to light it again, just inhaling the sent of the gloves, the cherry and the sulfur. To her the smell was a drug of its own, but who couldn't accept that Roy Mustang, her dead sexy uncle, wasn't a drug all in its own?

To her he was.

He was bad for her, bad for her in so many ways, but oh god how he made her feel…She stopped curling into a little ball on the couch and letting a long yawn escape her lips. A yawn that was cut short by the door opening, and Taisa stepping in through the door.

"Your late…" she spoke, staring at him from her curled position. His steps stopped.

"Sorry, I went out with Havoc, I can't always seem so excited to come home to my whinny little niece." he replied. He strolled over to the couch looking down at her as she rolled over on her back.

"Oh…okay." Rose's smile looked like a frown from the angle he was at, but returned the smile, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss only lasted less then three seconds when Rose shoved him off, "You liar!" she barked.

"What?" Roy growled, not being too happy with being pushed, he bit his tongue in the process.

"You were with Riza!" she barked.

"What?!" he glared.

"You're wearing her Lieutenant coat, you ass!" she glared, "What thought you'd go to her place? Worry me, and cheat on me at the same time."

"Rose." Roy glared.

"I hate you!" Rose stood.

"Rose." he growled.

"Go to hell you sick bastard!" the door slammed.

/_You blamed me but_/

"Ed!" The red head smiled, jumping down the steps as fast as she could to hug the blonde boy. She smiled, "How was your trip? Find anything?" she grinned, turning her attention to Alphonse. Whom gladly returned the cold metal hug.

"Nope, just another stupid lead." the golden eyed boy replied, "Where's your ass of an uncle?" he shot, scratching his head with his gloved hand.

"Inside…" Rose growled softly, clinging to the side of Al's arm which was pleasantly cold.

"We better go turn in out report, Brother." Alphonse nodded.

"Yeah, coming, Rose?" Edward turned to look at the girl, who had finally released his brother.

"No…" Rose frowned.

"Hmmm?" Ed turned, "Oh? Why not?" he placed a hand upon his hip.

"I'm not…happy with him right now." she said, muttering to herself about how he must be having sex on his desk with Riza.

"Well…we can go get something to eat. I'm starved." Edward slapped his stomach.

"Alright!" Rose smiled, "We can go to my house and I'll cook you something nice." she said grinning brightly. She turned, "Come on then!"

"Alright then, Al, you're really missing out." he tapped his tin brother on the chest, "Rose really can cook."

/_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_/

"Hey Rose?" Edward voice spoke up, as he helped her wash the dishes, Alphonse already leaving for Central.

"Yeah?" she said turning off the facet and dipping her hands into the war water. Reaching for the sponge on the bottom, the soapy suds consuming her arms, all the way up to her elbows as she searched for the sponge.

"Have you ever…had something to tell someone, but couldn't?" he asked, golden eyes falling on the dish he had handed to him to dry, merely clapping his hands together, and touching it.

"Yes." she said calmly, no longer over reacting about her bastard uncle…though she missed the attention, "Why?" she asked, curious to why the Elric was asking /her/ instead of his brother.

"Have you ever thought you loved someone, but was scared they didn't love you back?" he took the cup he handed her.

"I've never really worried about love, makes me kind of a loser, huh?" she laughed slightly, lying through her teeth, "I'm almost fifteen and I don't have a boyfriend, how pathetic am I?" she shook her head.

"Your not pathetic…" Edward muttered, glancing down at the cup, before putting it away, "What if I knew someone who lik-love you?" Edward turned to take in her expression. Rose just giggled,

"You know?" she smiled, "Hmm, well since I don't travel with you anymore, it has to be someone in the military." she said. Edward twitched; he really didn't want her to start knocking off people she knew. She'd come to a conclusion, she was smart like that.

"You really shouldn't think about it too much." Edward shrugged, heart racing in his chest, "When he's ready he'll tell you."

"Oh, but Ed." she smirked, "There are only two /boys/ I can think of." she said, "But I know for a fact, Al likes Winry." she said, giggling, "But I can wait, till he wants to tell me." she said setting another cup in front of him. He stared at him, watching the water drip down the glass.

"Rose…" he muttered, drying the glass.

"Yes Ed?" she replied, setting a plate in front of him. He clapped,

"I love you." he muttered. Rose stopped,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"I..." Rose Mustang….what are you going to do…?

"You don't have to tell me…that you love me back…just accept my feelings, and don't hate me." he reached up placing a glass on the shelf; Rose's hand met his and brought it down.

"I don't hate you, Edward Elric." she said softly, "That's quite the opposite." she watched their hands entwined together, "I love you." she said turning to gaze into his golden pools, wide with surprise.

"Do you?" he said expression softening, "Do you, Rose Mustang?"

"Indeed." she smiled, "Let's finish the dishes, then I'll show you, that I love you."

/_I just don't want to hear it anymore_/

Hand and hand they walked, both not caring what Roy thought. She saw him cringe, and it pleased her. She saw him cringe when she hugged him, held him, kissed him even. His /cringe/ was like a drug, it caused pain but it was so damn good. He was the reason she hurt, the reason she cried at night. Ed caught her when she fell, picked up the pieces that broke off with the blow, and put them together, sealing it with more then just a petty kiss.

"FullMetal, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't ogle over my niece during a report." he growled slightly. His gaze following the blonde's over to the window where Rose sat, staring out. Her gaze, coming on the two, waving at them, "Rose, would you please go ask Hawkeye for some paperwork?" he smiled.

"Okay Taisa!" she said jumping from the window, hurrying out to retrieve the work.

"You stay away from her." Roy growled, he got to his feet. Edward stood.

"Why?!" he hissed, "Why should I? It should be her choice shouldn't it." he twitched, "I heard her crying last night, and she wouldn't tell me why." he slammed his hands down on the table, "What are you doing to her, you sick bastard?!" Roy stare bored into his own, both glaring at one another.

"You really want to know?" Roy smirked, plan developing, "You'll hurt her more then she is, because I know you'll do something stupid."

"I'd never hurt Rose, never." Edward glared. Roy smiled, sitting back down, arms folding.

"You're a replacement, FullMetal." he said smirking, "A replacement for me."

"/What/? You don't mean…" he glared.

"Yes, you are just picking up her pieces, just a mere replacement for my greatness." he snorted, "You couldn't be half of what I was to her." Edward stood, hurrying out the door, "That's right, FullMetal." he smirked, "Break her heart."

/_I swear I never meant to let it die_/

"Rose we need to talk…" Edward muttered. Rose turned,

"Sure." she reached for his hand, but he moved it. She blinked, "Ed…?"

"Come on." he said gesturing towards the park. He found himself a tree, leaning against it. The female seating herself on the grass across from him.

"Ed…what's…going on?" Rose questioned, a bad feeling rising in the pit of her stomach, she felt this somewhere before.

"Roy told me…told me everything..." Ed looked down at his black boots, his blonde bangs covering his hurt expression, "Was I just a replacement, Rose?"

"I…" Rose stared, "At first…" she muttered, "But Ed, it's different, I swear-"

"Save it…" he muttered.

"You're leaving me, huh?" she muttered, her body starting to shake, "I messed up didn't I?" she muttered, burying her face in her forearms, beginning to sob, "I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to hurt you…" she said, sniffling, "But…Ed…" she lowered her arms, looking at him, tears to match those ice blue eyes, "I /really/ do…love you…" she stood, "I guess…that's it…huh?"

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"I'll…see you around…" she muttered, hugging her shaking body. She messed up, she didn't deserve him anyway…She smiled, "I'll still make you dinner if you like."

"No…that's okay…" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets. Rose's smile faded,

"Alright, I'll see you next time you report to Taisa." she said waving, she walked away. Her feet started to walk faster, soon to a run, running through the December cold. She couldn't even run fast enough, she couldn't feel anymore. She ran to the house, the decorations Roy had put up, she shook her head. Turning and tripping over a box place on the floor, she didn't move, just sobbed there, inhaling the sent of sulfur, water, and salt.

/_I just don't care about you anymore_/

"Hey Riza…" the female said, blinking up at the woman whose hair was up in a clip. Her auburn eyes falling on the girl, confused on what her expression held.

"Yes, Rose?" Riza replied, glancing down at her.

"Whose Roy's blonde secretary?" she asked blinking. She was curious,

"I believe Edward Elric was appointed his secretary when I was sent to work with the Furher." She said and she watched the girl wave and hurry off without a word. Her eyes searching the Central grounds for the suit of armor.

"Al!" she waved, "Hey Al!" she hurried over, "Watchya go there?" she blinked, looking at the brown lump of fur.

"Brother's sending me back home. So he got me a kitten." he sighed.

"Speaking of your brother." Rose said petting the kitten, which mewed, "Who's this girl he met at the shop?" she asked.

"Rose? You are getting jealous?" Al turned to her. Rose shook her head,

"I might know her." she said, yes! Al knew.

"All we saw was Roy…" Al replied, "That's all."

"Really? Oh…Later then…" Rose stood, walking down the road. She had to think…what was going on. She muttered softly to herself, trying to put two and two together. The blonde was Ed, and Ed had only seen Roy. She touched the door and heard Roy laugh, Ed snort, ruffling of clothing.

"No…" she banged her fists on the door. She heard them ruffled, lighter footsteps strolling to the door. Hushing the other whose steps were heavy, Rose froze. Turning quickly, running down the steps as the door opened.

"Rose? Rose!" Roy called after her, the female running, tears streaming down her face.

/_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_/

"Taisa…Ed…" she said standing in the doorway. Roy stood from his chair, Edward getting to his feet. Roy growled,

"I was worried-"Two pairs of footsteps landed beside Rose, glaring at the man.

"Sheila…" Roy stopped. Looking at the woman, who's hair was black as night, up in a clip for safe reasons.

"Roy." her silver eyes gave no mercy in her stare. The man growled,

"Go get your stuff." he nudged Rose, his golden eyes glaring over at the boy, "So I guess she was right." the man ruffled his brown hair, inhaling the sent, "Did we interrupt something?" he smirked, baring fangs.

"No." he glared at the two figures in black, he turned walking to Rose's room standing in the doorway, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving…" she muttered, "Sheila and Sane offered me a job with Mason as the chef. You clearly don't need me."

"I never said that." Roy hissed.

"You didn't have to." she turned, "You knock me off with Riza, then tell Ed, then take Ed from me?" she said, her gaze cold, and awkward aqua-green, "You wreck my life for the first two years." the color was leaning towards the green, "I work hard and get nothing in return." her voice deepened turning to a more seductive tone, "And we both, HATE you." she swung the suitcase at him, knocking him into the kitchen that was across from the girl's room. She bent down and picked it up, her eyes a bright fashionable green.

"Da-amnit…" Roy cringed.

"You made a mistake." the woman smirked, walking towards the door. Edward panicked started to hurry over to Roy, but the green eyed demon swung the suitcase around smacking him in the stomach, shoving him into the wall. Her eyes were like green fire, burning into his skin when he stared at him.

"R-Rose…No…Death…" Edward cringed, trying to pull himself up. Death stood tall,

"Shut up you worthless piece of-"she snapped stomped her foot, a wall of ice suddenly sizzling away, Roy glared. Death grinned a most psychotic grin.

"Do something Sheila!" Roy waved a hand, and gave a cry of pain as a dagger pinned it to a wall. Death smirked,

"Do something? Why would she, I'm her favorite." the eyes faded to blue, "Later." she smirked. "Much."

"Rose…I never said I did-"

"Save it, I don't care about you anymore."

/_I just don't care about you anymore_/


End file.
